Wedding of Freeze Blade and Scratch
by Freeze Blade x Scratch
Summary: After the 100th date Freeze Blade asked Scratch he finally asked her to marry him, Scratch wants to hang out with her friends before spending her life with him, and Wash Buckler wants Freeze Blade to go to his Bachelor Party, but someone's hates what's going on
1. 100th Date

Freeze Blade enters the doors to the Chinese Buffet, and holds the door for Scratch

"Thank you, Honey" said Scratch smiling at her boyfriend

"You're welcome, Sweetheart" Freeze Blade replied to her

"Ah, the Chinese Place! The only place Fire Kraken eats!" Magna Charge says rudely

"Magna,"

"CHARGE!" Magna Charge said interrupting Scratch

"HEY! Don't yell at my girlfriend like that!" Freeze Blade yelled at him

"Oh Goodness!" said Magna Charge in gasped, "You guys are dating!"

"Dude! You always run into us every time we're in a date and you keep asking pathetically if we're dating!" Freeze Blade told him with a temper

"Wait, I've been running into you guys? Why you never said hi?!" Magna Charge asked, Freeze Blade huffed with anger, "Is that your way of saying hi? Nice!"

"GET OUT!" Freeze Blade yelled

"I'm here to eat, I want to see Fire Kraken come in here every day!" Magna Charge said looking around to find him, when Fire Kraken came up behind him

"I don't eat here, I work here" Magna Charge turn around

"FIRE KRAKEN! Hi! Wait, you work here?"

"Yeah, because some of the Skylanders wanted to taste Chinese Food, and they liked it, so they built this place" Fire Kraken said looking the clipboard, Magna Charge looks up

"This is your house"

"I know, I wanted to feel like home, so the buffet is here and my house is up there" replied Fire Kraken

"Ah!" Magna Charge said finally knowing why there was a building on top on another building

"Anyways," said Freeze Blade pushing Magna Charge, "We would like a special table?" he said winking at him

"Oh, right" Fire Kraken said knowing why he winked, "follow me"

"Oh! Can I get the special table!" yelled Magna Charge

"No, the table is only for them" yelled back Fire Kraken

"Aw, man!" Magna Charge said with disap0intment


	2. Will You Marry Me?

Fire Kraken showed Freeze Blade and Scratch their table

"Thank you, Fire Kraken" Freeze Blade said

"Anytime, what kind of drinks do you want?" Fire Kraken questioned

"Sweetheart, you can go first" Freeze Blade told Scratch

"What? No, I'm don't want a drink" Scratch said trying not to be rude with Fire Kraken

"No, it's okay, ask away" Freeze Blade looked at her

"Well, uh, I just want, soda" Scratch said

"I'll get the same thing" Freeze Blade said grabbing a napkin

"Okay, I'll be right back" Fire Kraken went behind the door

"Alright, Sweetheart go enjoy yourself" Freeze Blade says while showing her the way to the food

"Really, just head out and get what I like to eat?" Scratch asked

"Yeah, I'll wait for you" Freeze Blade said

"Okay" Scratch gets up and heads to the food, Freeze Blade looks to make sure she isn't looking then pulls out a little tiny case out of the napkins

"Hehe, this will be perfect!" Freeze Blade smiled putting it on his pocket

"Okay, I'm back" Scratch sat down

"Alright, I'll get my food" Freeze Blade gets up and heads to the food, he almost filled up the plate with food he bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry," he looks up to see someone he really hated, "What are you doing here, Tessa?"

"What do you mean? I here to eat" She said being Hippocratic

"That is what Magna Charge always says, and turns out he's stalking Fire Kraken, as you stalk me!" Freeze Blade said angry

"Well maybe I'm here, because I don't want boyfriend hitting on other girls," Tessa said picking up a dumpling

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" yelled Freeze Blade

"Don't ever yell at your girlfriend!" Tessa said pointing at him

"Are you deaf?!" he yelled

"Aw, don't worry, we'll talk at home" Tessa leaned over to kiss him, then Freeze Blade shoved a chocolate cake on her face and left

"Mother Fucker" Freeze Blade mummbled

"What?" Scratch looked at him confused

"What? Oh, no, nothing, just uh, Tessa is here" Freeze Blade said hopeless

"That BITCH!" Scratch starts to hiss

"No, lets clam down and eat" Freeze Blade says while handing her a fork

"Alright, it is our date" Scratch says sitting down

"Not anymore" Freeze Blade says standing up

"What?" Scratch stares at him confused, then Freeze Blade kneels down and pulls out the tiny case

"Will you marry me?" Freeze Blade says looking at her gazing at the ring

"YES!" she jumps off the chair and hugs him and they start to cry


	3. Hang Out

"You're getting MARRIED?!" yelled Whirlwind

"Yup, isn't this exiting!" said Scratch jumping around on the clouds

"This really is exiting," Sonic Boom said while picking up her baby, "Just be careful when he wants children, he'll think only women take care of them"

"Why? Sunburn tells you to take care of them?" asked Whirlwind

"No, he also takes care of them, but I don't like those kind of boys, that's why I chosen someone like Sunburn" Sonic Boom looks at Whirlwind "How come you're still not married, or are you engaged like Scratch?"

"Oh, I really want to get married, but Zap is trying to prove Drobot he can impress me more" Whirlwind looks down at Drobot, "If only there was a way to get married easier"

"Don't worry, Whirlwind" Scratch pats her shoulder, "There will be a way to get married sooner or later"

"That's easy for you to say, you're engaged!" Whirlwind looks at her, "Lucky"

"Hey why don't we go down to eat?" asked Sonic Boom

"That's fine with me, I'll bring a date" jumped Whirlwind then flying down

"Scratch are you coming?" Sonic Boom asked looking at her looking at the distance

"Sonic Boom, can I ask you something?" she whispered

"Sure, what is it?" Sonic Boom sat by her

"What if the wedding goes wrong?" Scratch looked at her in horror

"Everything will be alright, you know why?" Sonic Boom looked at her, "If you really love him, everything will go alright,"

"Thanks Sonic Boom, I knew I can trust in you" Scratch hugged her and they flew down to catch up with Whirlwind


	4. Bachelor Party

Freeze Blade enters the doors to his room and throws is jacket on the chair and sees his roommate, Wash Buckler, lying on his bed, "Where have you been?"

"Oh I went to dinner with my girlfriend and her friends" said Freeze Blade jumping on his bed

"You went to a lady's hang out?" Wash Buckler looked at him confused

"They brought their boyfriends don't worry" he lying down on his bed

"Hey, how come you get a girlfriend and not me?" he looks at Freeze Blade

"Well, maybe if you actually go outside and meet someone you can get a girlfriend," he replies

"Yeah, but I'm cuter" he turns around facing the wall

"Geez thanks," Freeze Blade turns around and looks at a group photo, "You know there is a single girl you might like" Wash Buckler jumps and turns

"Is she hot?"

"Why do you care about hot girls?" Freeze Blade looks at him then shows him the picture

"No that picture has ugly girls" turns around

"Maybe if you weren't drinking in the picture you would see her!" he shoves the picture in front of him

"Who's the hottie?" looking at a girl

"That is Star Strike's daughter, Roller Brawl" he looks at him grinning at her, "And Night Shift's"

"WHAT?! Her! His! What?!" he looks at him and whispers, "She has her mother's looks"

"Oh yeah, definitely"

"Hey can we go to your bachelor party?" Wash Buckler asked

"No" Freeze Blade took off his blades

"What?!" Wash Buckler stood up, "No! Why not?"

"If you didn't notice, I'm tried" Freeze Blade showed him that he took off his blades

"So, I'm drunk and violent now, you're coming with me" Wash Buckler grabbed Freeze Blade's shirt and yanked him and ran out the door

"Wait! My SHOES!" Freeze Blade yelled at him to go back, Wash Buckler arrived that the party and Freeze Blade made new ice blade because Wash Buckler forgot his blades

"Welcome! To the Bachelor Party!" Rubble Rouser ran up to them

"Who made you in charge of the party?" Freeze Blade asked

"No, I'm Charge, Magna Charge" Magna Charge came up behind them

"IN charge!" Freeze Blade yelled

"Oh!" Magna Charge looked around to try to find a balloon for a hat

"Oh, I don't know, Spy Rise said I can be in charge" Rubble Rouser pointed the way where Spy Rise was

"Hey who made you in charge?" Freeze Blade asked Spy Rise

"I did, I almost let Wash Buckler, but he'll add more wild things to the party" Spy Rise said

"Exotic Dancers aren't dangerous!" Wash Buckler crossed his arms, "Are Pole Dancers dangerous?"

"So, I let my best buddy be in charge in the mean time I talk to Countdown" Spy Rise looked at Countdown, "Now, what have we learned?"

"Not to get spotted" Countdown said with "honor"

"Good boy, now go spy Zoo Lou" Countdown ran to find Zoo Lou, "I don't think he'll be successful in life,"

"I'VE BEEN SPOTTED!" Countdown yelled, Spy Rise turned around to find out he tripped in paint and got stained and Spy Rise slaps his own face

"I'm 100% sure, he'll be unsuccessful" Spy Rise walked away, "I should teach you guys how to spy, so you can teach Countdown"

"Are Strippers dangerous?" Wash Buckler interrupted

"That's not the point!" Freeze Blade said

"You're right, Pop Thorn is the point! Countdown spy Pop Thorn!" Spy Rise yelled

"You know, you said it out load" Wash Buckler told him

"Oops" Spy Rise covered his mouth

"Yeah, you're a spy" Freeze Blade walked away to find someone who is normal

"Wash Buckler! I'm glad you came!" Blast Zone got off his chair, "I'm depressed!"

"Why?" Wash Buckler was confused at the Furnace Knight

"My girlfriend broke up with me!" Blast Zone whined

"Blast Zone you never had a girlfriend" Wash Buckler told him

"Oh, yeah huh" Blast Zone looked up that the roof, "Wash Buckler since you're here," Blast Zone leaned at Wash Buckler, "Will you marry me?"

"BLAST ZONE, Have you been drinking?!" Wash Buckler asked him

"NO!" Blast Zone hiccuped

"You have" Wash Buckler grabbed Freeze Blade and took him to the center of the room

"What are you doing?" Freeze Blade panicked

"You're the guy getting married, you're gonna play game!" Wash Buckler smiled

"Is it safe?" Freeze Blade asked

"Well," Wash Buckler was thinking, "If you make it safe, it won't be fun, have fun" Wash Buckler quickly went to the crowd

"This will be a long night" Freeze Blade mumbled


	5. Unexpected Visit

Freeze Blade along with Wash Buckler falling on each other, went back home and ran into Scratch and Roller Brawl

"Did you went to your Bachelor Party?" Scratch asked

"I don't know, Wash Buckler did I went their?" Freeze Blade asked him

"I don't know, all I remembered, is that I saw this hottie, that looks like you" Wash Buckler looked at Freeze Blade

"Oh, you're just saying that" Freeze Blade laughed

"I know I am" Wash Buckler laughed

"Anyways" Scratch said skipping their conversation, "This is my new friend I meat her in a party"

"Hi" Roller Brawl similed

"Oh," Wash Buckler pushed Freeze Blade and fell, while Wash Buckler headed to her, "Is blue your favorite color?"

"No" Roller Brawl was confused

"Are you a virgin?" Wash Buckler lean to her

"Wash Buckler!" Freeze Blade yelled still lying on the ground

"If blue was your favorite color, I would've told you I have blue balls" Wash Buckler winked at her

"Blue Balls?" Scratch questioned

"It means he's excited" Freeze Blade still lied on the ground

"Why don't we head home?" Wash Buckler smiled

"Yeah, Roller Brawl it's time to go home" Scratch said

"Yeah lets go" Wash Buckler scooped Roller Brawl off her feet and carried her to house

"Freeze Blade, get up" Scratch demanded

"I can't I fell" Scratch rolls her eyes and drags him, Once Freeze Blade woke up he yawn and went to the kitchen to drink something

"Guess what!" Wash Buckler jumped out of no where and fell

"What?" Freeze Blade drink out of his coffee, Wash Buckler got up

"I got a girlfriend!" Wash Buckler jumped around and slipped on soap

"I forgot to tell you, well not really I wanted you to slip first, Scratch is cleaning the floor" Freeze Blade sipped coffee

"Oh" Wash Buckler got up

"Besides, sleeping with a girl doesn't mean you're dating" Freeze Blade drank again

"Isn't that what you did in one of your dates?" Wash Buckler asked, Freeze Blade spit out the coffee, "Yeah you can't hide things from me"

"Either way, I don't think Roller Brawl will do that" Freeze Blade put his cup in the sink and grabbed a napkin

"Hi, Honey-Bunny" Roller Brawl hugged Wash Buckler and was kissing him, Freeze Blade turned around shocked finding Roller Brawl kissing Wash Buckler, then Wash Buckler looks at Freeze Blade's pathetic shocked face

"What now, essay!" Wash Buckler grabbed his '#1 Octodad Cup' and filled it with tea

"You're still obsessed with Octodad?" asked Freeze Blade

"Yeah!" Wash Buckler jumped on the coach and spilled his tea on his Octodad Robe, "Ah, I just sat down, and not my Octodad Robe!" Wash Buckler crossed his arms

"Lazy" Freeze Blade sat by him

"Do you how much Octodad means to me?!" Wash Buckler yelled spilling Freeze Blade's soup on his robe

"I can tell" Freeze Blade got up and was cleaning the stain off, and the doorbell rang, "Wash Buckler can you get that!"

"Do I have to do everything!" Wash Buckler walked to the door and opens it and sees Tessa and closes the door, "It's no one Swaggers! Someone ding-dong ditched us!"

"Quit calling me Swaggers" Freeze Blade said throwing away the napkin

"You said you have swag, so I call you Swaggers" Wash Buckler sat down, doorbell rings, "You're getting it" Freeze Blade goes to the door, opens it and sees Tessa

"I'm sorry, no one is home" Freeze Blade said with anger

"Nonsense!" Tessa pushes him go goes in the house, pushes Wash Buckler off the couch and sits down

"My Octodad couch!" Wash Buckler whinned

"This is my house!" yelled Tessa

"This isn't your house!" Freeze Blade wanted to pull off his hair

"You live here don't you?" Tessa asked

"YES! AND YOU DON'T!" Freeze Blade stormed into the kitchen and slipped on the soap

"HA HA!" Wash Buckler laughed

"Are you okay, Honey?" Tessa said being a Hippocratic

"HEY! Only I call him honey!" Scratch appeared hissing and jumps and attacks Tessa

"Kitty Fight! I take bets for Scratch!" Wash Buckler yelled, everyone bet $100 on her

"Stay out next time!" Scratch yelled, Freeze Blade stares at her shocked, "What? I can fight" Scratch walks away

"Yeah, but I never seen you fight like that!" Freeze Blade said

"Oh well, anyways we need to speed things up a bit, tomorrow is our wedding!" Scratch runs off and Freeze Blade is shocked

"Tomorrow?" Freeze Blade faints


	6. Wedding

The bells ring and all Skylanders, except Eruptor, Prism Break, and Lighting Rod, are waiting for the bride to come, and Freeze Blade is standing nervous

"Freeze Blade quit standing and acting like stupid!" Wash Buckler told him

"I can't stop thinking what will happen" Freeze Blade starts biting his nails

"Hey, you need to show Scratch, what a gentleman you are, like I show her what a gentleman I am by letting her marry you" Trap Shadow said

"Hey shut up! This is my big day!" Freeze Blade continues to chew his nails

"You're lucky that you're in your tux, I would have spilled this soda on you" Trap Shadow drank the whole thing and threw the cup at his head

"You're suppose to clean it up!" Freeze Blade yelled

"It touched you last, it's yours now" Trap Shadow replies yelling, Freeze Blade grabs the cup, freezes it, and melts it, everybody sat down as the wedding began, Freeze Blade still trembles

"Hey, I right here buddy" Wash Buckler whispers

"Thanks" Freeze Blade whispers back, Scratch walks down the path and the ceremony began, Night Shift began to talk

"We are here to celebrate-"

"OH I GET IT!" everyone looks at Wash Buckler, "You're the Robot Priest from Futurama!" Night Shift stared at Wash Buckler, "I'll be quiet"

"Thank you" Night Shift continues, "Does anyone here does not want this couple married?"

"I OBJECT!" everyone looks back to see Tessa, Chill and Ignitor went up to her, Ignitor flung Tessa upward and Chill kicks her and she goes flying

"Thanks, sis!" Freeze Blade yelled to Chill

"No problem" Chill replies to her brother/friend, Chill really likes seeing Freeze Blade as a brother

"Then I may now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Night Shift step aside if any one wanted to take a picture of the new married couple

"YEAH! FREEZE BLADE MY MAN!" Wash Buckler yelled, Scratch threw the flowers and Roller Brawl, cheating, turned to a bat flew and caught the flowers

"Wash Buckler, guess what" Freeze Blade smiled at him

"What?" Wash Buckler said stuffing his face with chocolate cake

"I'm gonna be your main man on your wedding!" Freeze Blade laughed

"You're crazy, I'm not getting married" Wash Buckler continued stuffing his face

"Wash Buckler, guess who caught the flowers?" Roller Brawl smiled and showed him the flowers, Wash Buckler widen is eyes and looked at Freeze Blade laughing at him

"Wash Buckler!" Night Shift hugged him

"Hi?" Wash Buckler got confused

"When will be your wedding? The same day will your Funeral" Night Shift stared at Wash Buckler, Wash Buckler looked away and got scared

"HELP ME!"


End file.
